Power conversion circuits or power converters are used in a variety of different power delivery applications, and take many different forms. Switching converters often include one or more switching devices operated with an inductor to provide buck, boost, buck-boost, cuk and other switching converters. Other power conversion applications do not use an inductor, such as low dropout regulators and hot-swap power converters. Each of these converter types requires control signals to be provided to the transistors thereof. A variety of different converter controllers have been developed, which are tailored to the particular power converter topology.